This invention relates to a vehicle rear lamp module that incorporates an optional trailer tow connection.
Many vehicles are designed to pull or tow trailers. For safety purposes, the trailers require a pair of rear tail lights connected to the vehicle through a trailer wire harness. Accordingly, trailer-towing vehicles require a trailer tow electrical connector for providing optional connection of light control signals from the vehicle to the trailer wire harness. Rear taillight control signals may include a parking light signal, a brake signal, a right turn signal, a left turn signal, and a reverse light signal.
Most often, the trailer tow connector is provided by a loose wire harness routed to a location near a trailer tow hitch. While this location provides for a quick connection of the connector to the trailer wire harness during trailer attachment, it has several disadvantages. The trailer tow connector, being associated with a loose wire harness, is susceptible to corrosion, dirt infiltration, and damage. Furthermore, the connector adds to cost and labor of the additional wire harness.
Accordingly, there is a need for a rear lamp system which is more reliable, less expensive, and easier to assemble.